Active Imagination
by 245-Jordan-136
Summary: Set in New Moon. How will Bella react when the Cullen's come back out of the blue? Also addresses the many things left unanswered in the Saga, such as, I have to be blunt, Bella's farts, etc.? What happens then? But that's for later. ExB. M later probably
1. Poopystoops

_Chapter One_

"_I'll never let go Jack,_" the actress on the screen promised. "_I'll never let go,_" she repeated before letting go of her love into the murky, black, freezing water. I felt her pain, it reminded me of a sweeter, more tragic version of the way Edward and my lost love. Edward wanted me to have a normal human life as Jack wanted Rose to get married and have lots of babies, basically a normal human life. She did those things, I, on the other hand, did not. I couldn't.

I couldn't move on. I felt like a mix of Rose and Juliet, but I wasn't as brave as Rose or stupid as Juliet. I wouldn't throw everything away as Juliet did. I had to take care of my kitchen challenged father. I had to be sure my harebrained mother was happy with my athletic stepfather. I needed Jacob to be happy.

No matter how much pain I faced, I knew it would be magnified seventy times over if I did what Juliet did, for my parents. I ran a hand through my hair turned off the television as the movie ended. I popped the last piece of candy from the chocolate box into my mouth and picked up my Shar-pei puppy, Poopystoops (he pooped on the front stoop). I had convinced Charlie we needed a guard dog and went and adopted Poopystoops the first chance I got. We called him Poopy for short. He was only a month old.

I missed the Cullen's like crazy, so much that it felt like I was dying. Slowly. Painfully. I just wanted them here. I wanted them. I wanted to go back in time to when Edward said he…didn't want…me. I wanted to go back to that time to tell him I would always love him. I would never have a human life. Nothing normal. Not ever. Not again. It was not possible. Not after everything we'd been through.

I missed his topaz eyes and how he'd kiss me at night. I missed the way I slept in his arms. I missed everything about him. After all that time, six months, I still wanted him. I missed him. I saw his eyes every time I slept. But he was still gone. Nothing would change that.

I had never told him, and I should've said, nothing would be the same without him, I needed him, I may be his heroine, but he was my oxygen. Every night I would pray that he would come back. I knew God heard my prayers, but maybe it was just that I wasn't ready, I just hoped it was possible or even if it was just one day I'd see him, that would be enough. Just so I could say what I needed to, that would be okay.

"Hi Poopy," I smiled and my currently blurry looking puppy. He was blurry for obvious reasons (crying). He licked my cheek happily and I kissed his wrinkled forehead. "Hi cutie, hi Poopy!" I exclaimed, blowing on his tummy. "Are you a good boy?"

I set him on the ground and he picked up his rubber bone and ran into the kitchen.

Chasing after him on all fours, it was definitely difficult to catch up, but I did. Only until I came to a corner where I found a note that had dust, dirt, dog pee and missing areas. I opened it, sitting on my knees and read:

_Dad,_

_Gone for a walk with Edward in the woods._

_-B_

I hadn't written it. I could tell I hadn't written it. Not only because I knew I didn't but it wasn't completely my handwriting. It was tidier, a lot tidier. That wasn't my handwriting.

Edward must've written it.

Six months ago.

My lip quivered, my brows furrowed and my eyes filled. I ripped it as many times as my heart broke. Well, I _tried_. But paper can only tear so much. A heart can shatter trillions of times. Maybe more. Mine certainly felt like it had reached its maximum capacity.

The tears fell, more and more… Quicker and quicker… It _hurt. _Poopystoop ran up to me and crawled into my lap, nuzzling my tummy lovingly. I set the letter down and held Poopy close to my chest. He licked my chin, making me giggle. I adored him. I loved him. He was my baby.

I sobbed hard though, no matter how much I loved my baby Poopy, no one, not even my baby could stop me from feeling the pain. He couldn't stop the pain from my love that would never be reciprocated. He didn't love me.

That was that.

I couldn't say anything about it.

I couldn't do anything about it.

No matter how much I wanted to.

No matter how much I wanted to change his mind.

Emails didn't go through, phones were disconnected…

It was actually, kind of humiliating. It was pathetic. Shut down all connections so they would not have any contact what so ever with me. No chance of it.

Lucky them I suppose, but my lines of communication would always be open to them. And if they were to walk in the door like nothing ever happened, that would be fine.

If Emmett would walk in and take me to the Zoo as we'd planned I would hop into the bear's den with him and poke it as he played with his food.

If Jasper were to be sitting on the couch reading a Civil War book while talking to me about things I had no idea about I would ask him about his experiences.

If Esme would appear in the kitchen making Charlie a cake I would help her make it.

If Carlisle were to be sitting in Charlie's chair reading to himself about medical mysteries and telling me about them.

If Rose were to insult me unprovoked it would be welcomed.

If Alice were to swoop in and steal me away to the mall and bring me to her house to play Bella Barbie, I would accept.

Without a doubt.

If Edward were to be waiting upstairs in my room for me, I would hope and pray he wouldn't leave me while I slept in his arms.

I would welcome it all and pray it never ended.

Which it would.

Because my luck runs out quickly.

Later that night I made myself bowl of macaroni and cheese. I ate it greedily and made my way upstairs with Poopy. First stopping in the bathroom for a 'human moment.' Before I went to my room I looked in the mirror at my reflection.

I had _certainly _changed since they left. I suppose late development was a consequence of early puberty. My hips had _widened_. Not in fat, not at all. Luckily I had avoided my mother's thunder thighs, as she called them. I was a size five now instead of a two. My breasts had sprouted from an A cup to a 32D. I had curves now, and I was rather proud of it. My waist was tiny now and my hair was much longer and very curly.

That was basically the only thing for me to be proud of in the last six months, other than joining the volleyball team. I was captain, I felt bad about taking Jessica's spot but it wasn't really _my _choice, Coach Cindy decided who was captain. Jessica _hated_ me. She_ hated _me. But it was okay I suppose. We were never good friends anyways.

Sleep never came easy for me but eventually it did find me.

As usual I dreamt the same dreams.

Nightmares may be a better way to describe it.

I didn't wake up screaming that night. I woke up to Poopy peeing on my sheet, I shrieked, "No Poopy!" I grabbed him and ran downstairs and out the front door and set him down in the grass outside

He took a poop and started running down the street, yipping. "No!" I yelled and ran after him. "No Poopy! Come back Poopystoops!" I cried, tears spilling over again before tripping over my own feet yet again.

My knee scraped on the cement and I was suddenly very aware that I was wearing boyshort panties and a flannel shirt only. It didn't make a difference.

I needed my baby!

So I had to keep going for him. I ran and ran hearing his yipping get farther and farther away. "Poopystoops!" I called and continued stumbling through the streets.

I was horrified, what if someone hit him?

What if he gets taken?

Lost?

Is he scared?

Lonely?

Hungry?

Is he looking for me?

Why did he run off?

I made myself stop crying and just run. I was determined to find him, no matter what, he was what kept me grounded…for the most part. I just needed my puppy. I just needed sleep too.

I was on the verge of turning around, and giving up. Until I heard a faint whimper in a nearby bush. I ran over, stepping on a small shard of glass. There, in the bush, sat my baby. I had been right. He was scared. I reached for him and picked him up before starting on my way home.

It was so peaceful, I realized. Nighttime. It was dark but the streetlights were bright enough to keep me from being scared. It was actually kind of ridiculous, after all, Victoria was after me and I was feeling safe. She could've killed me then. I wouldn't have known she was there. But something much bigger, I felt, would be her plan of attack. She would want me to suffer. Maybe she'd suffocate me or drown… But I didn't want to think of that.

So I thought of other things… Edward. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Esme. Carlisle. Those sorts of other things. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and the blow to my chest. It was internal, it was as if my body was physically punishing me for even thinking about them. Not to mention the emotional pain was indescribable. But as horrific as it was, every second of thinking about them was worth it.

Because I knew.

I knew they were real.

I knew they were out there.

Somewhere.

Maybe in Maine?

Or New Hampshire?

Maybe Massachusetts?

Or perhaps on a different continent entirely…

Where ever they were I wished them the best, silently hoping the best was me.

Of course I knew better.

There would be someone better than me.

There always was…

In everything.

Soccer, football, basketball, baking, sewing, math, and even love.

But I wanted them happy. Needed them to be happy.

I couldn't force myself on them. I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to. Damn, did I want to. But I had no idea where they were. How they were. Anything.

I think that was what hurt the most.


	2. Hallucinations

_Chapter Two_

The next morning I woke up to the rain pounding on the tin roof. As usual. I closed my window for the first time in a very long time. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and put my sheets in the washer before hopping in the shower. Poopy was scratching and whimpering at the door, Charlie hadn't come home yet. Which really was very weird.

But he was fishing.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard a car door slam. Must be Charlie, I shrugged. Poopy ran down the stairs yipping as the front door opened and shut.

"I'll be down in just a minute Daddy! I hope you had a nice time with Billy!" I went to my room and put on black spandex shorts and a teal tank top before going downstairs to take Poopy outside for potty and then feed him.

I was certainly not expecting to see the faces of seven vampires standing in my kitchen. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as my heart ached at the sight. They weren't gone, even as I smeared my mascara and eyeliner trying to prove to myself they were a mirage and I was imagining it.

Taking a small step closer I started over to Jasper, touching his cold hard face, and tugging at his honey golden hair. He was smiling, trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at the lifelike mirage.

"Well," Emmett exclaimed. "You've certainly _changed_." Rosalie hit him in the arm and turned back to me with a smile.

Poopy yipped at me, making me jump. "Poopystoops!" I hissed. "Quiet!" Alice was standing next to Jasper, grinning from ear to ear. I looked at her high-fashion clothing and shook my head with a smile. I touched her face and if possible her grin grew. I sighed and turned away, my smile degenerated.

"Okay Poopy I'm sorry. Mommy's hallucinating, wanna go outside and go potty?" I smiled at the wrinkly puppy, Poopy.

He yipped again.

"Bella," Carlisle or rather my minds sighting of Carlisle stepped forward. "You aren't hallucinating."

I raised an eyebrow as I felt my heart shatter yet again. "Oh yeah? Isn't that what a hallucination would say?"

Carlisle smiled, "Bella, we are _not_ a hallucination."

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, pointing. "Now, you're repeating yourself! Hallucination! I think I need water. Maybe that's it, eh Doc?"

Poopy yipped again.

"Poopy!" I shushed. "Fine, let's go outside." I opened the door and took him outside. Alice followed behind me as I went outside, she handed me a bottle of water, "Thanks Hallucination of my ex-best friend."

"Bella I _am _your best friend!" She exclaimed as Poopy took a poopy by a nearby tree. "I am! I'm here!" She grabbed onto my arms with her small cold hands.

Poopystoops yet again began running away, only this time, into the woods. "_Poopystoops!_" I yelled as I ran after him. "Baby!" I called as I clapped and whistled for him to come. I really should get him a leash, I thought.

I ran into a wall, a cold wall, it felt like, but it was definitely not a wall, the person or, rather, vampire's arm wrapped around my waist before I could fall backwards. I looked up into the topaz eyes of a very familiar man. Edward. He was holding me in one arm and Poopy in the other. He stood me up straight and handed Poopy to me.

I thanked him, looking down at my puppy who licked my cheek. It hurt to even _look_ at his perfect face. Especially since he was a hallucination.

"You're welcome," he murmured, I could tell he was looking down at me. His voice was beautiful and velvety. I wanted to hear him speak some more.

He walked me back home as Poopy nudged my throat with his nose. "So," Edward murmured. "You named your dog Poopy?"

"Poopystoops," I corrected. "But, yeah, Poopy for short."

He sounded like he was smiling as he said, "Why did you name him that?"

"He pooped on the front stoop when I brought him home for the first time," I explained with a small smile.

He chuckled lightly, his trademark laugh.

This was my chance, I realized, my one opportunity to say what I needed to. Even if he wasn't actually there, I stopped walking immediately. "Bella?" He asked in confusedly, and my heart shattered again.

"I don't care if you're not here. I-I need to say this. To your face. If this isn't you…and you _are _in my head… At least I'm saying it. I love you. I always loved you. Nothing's been the same without you. I miss you. After these torturous _six months_ I want you. My love hasn't faltered for you once. I just hope you're happy. I'm not going to beg you to stay. I've been praying for you though, all the time," I told him. "Also, you may have thought that I could move on or forget or have a normal human life but no. That's never going to happen. I'm sorry but it's impossible."

"Oh, Bella, I swear, I love you. I never stopped. I left to protect you. Everything I told you, Bella… It. Was. A. _Lie._ And I am so sorry. Please say you'll forgive me," he murmured softly.

I sighed, "I wish this was real…"

"It is, _it is_. I'm here. I'm right here, I swear," he promised. He walked up to me, "I'm right here," he kissed my forehead.

My heart was like a bomb that kept exploding. Look the Cullen's! BOOM! They feel real! BOOM! They say they're here! BOOM! No, no, they can't be here, I'm hallucinating! BOOM! My beautiful hallucination said he loved me, always. BOOM!

I sighed to myself, "I have to get home and feed Poopy." So I turned and kept walking home. It didn't take long, I fed Poopy outside and he ate it quickly. He ran right inside afterwards and got some water of his dish.

Esme was making breakfast for me in the kitchen as Emmett and Jasper were sitting on my counter as Rose and Alice were whispering with Carlisle.

I heard Edward say something too fast for me to understand. My cell phone started ringing upstairs and I ran up the stairs and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells," Daddy murmured. "Billy and I decided to fish for a bit longer than normal. I'll see you in a day or two if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine Daddy, see you soon. Have fun," I smiled.

"Okay, bye Bella I'll talk to you tomorrow. Stay safe," he said.

I hung up and stumbled down the stairs slowly expecting them to be gone.

They weren't and Esme had put my breakfast on the table. A waffle and toast. It was absolutely fantastic. Delicious!

"Thanks Esme, if this is actually you…" I murmured.

She smiled, "You're welcome Bella."

"So little sis," Emmett called as he walked into the room. "Tell us what you've been doing." He picked me up and brought me into the kitchen to sit me on the counter.

I shrugged, "Not much. Got a dog, you know, that's about it."

"What about school?" Edward asked, standing next to me.

I shook my head, "It was okay. I got an A in every class."

"How's Mike?" Edward snarled his name, "And Angela? Your friends?"

I shrugged, "Who knows, we all stopped talking. Well I stopped talking to them and vice versa. But, Jacob was a good friend of mine for a while. But after Charlie found out about the motorcycles-"

"Motorcycles? What did you do with motorcycles?" Edward asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "I was bored. I had nothing to do or anyone to hang out with so," I shrugged. "I picked up two shit pieces of-"

"Bella language!" Esme chided.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well this hallucination is about right. Esme never did like when I said those words. Anyways, the two motorcycles Jacob rebuilt them and I got a concussion out of it after flying off the bike."

Emmett laughed his loud, booming laugh at that.

Then it all hit me, their smells, laughs, kisses, and feel.

They.

Were.

Here.

They were actually _here!_

I think they all realized at that moment that I realized that they had actually come back.

They were all beaming, and it mended my severely broken heart in an instant.

They're smiles brightened the room.

With one last stabbing pain in my chest I felt at all the pain I'd put friends and family through.

That was probably my only regret.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. "Edward did you mean it?"

"It was a lie, Bella, I'm so sorry. I always loved you… Always," he repeated. "_Always. I will never leave you again._ I promise, not unless you order me away."

I grinned widely, happily, it was perfect now.

He was beaming even wider now and leaned in to chastely kiss my lips. I only wanted him.

We may have lost six months but I think forever would make up for what were wasted.


	3. Coach's Kids

**Oh. My. Gosh, the three of you who reviewed.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…**

**So nice.**

**Here's chapter tres, mi amigos.**

**Chapter Three**

It didn't take long for things to go back to the way things used to be. The only differences were the year and the fact that I had a dog. A dog which took to claiming Emmett's leg as his own.

Eventually everyone left, except Edward. We needed time to talk.

Time to talk, time to ourselves. I was still quite shocked, even at five o'clock in the afternoon. "You're here," I giggled from Edward's lap where he was currently sitting on my couch. "You're here now. You're back."

"Bella," he smiled. "You've been repeating yourself for the past half an hour."

I grinned at the gorgeous spectacle of a man in front of me. I'm sure I looked like a dork, sitting there smiling really big, not saying anything with one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. Poopystoops had gone from being indifferent toward Edward, to relentless barking, to ignoring him, to barking again, to loving him. Poopy was currently asleep in Charlie's chair as _Sex and the City _played silently on the television screen.

"I missed you," I murmured as I stared into his deep topaz eyes.

"I missed you too Bella, more than you know," he sighed, happily.

I shook my head, "No, I know. Believe me, I do, what have you been doing Edward?"

"I was hunting Victoria for a while, all the way to South America. But I was just basically missing you and thinking of you," he replied. "I was wishing I was with you every second."

I kissed his perfect, smooth cheek, "I'm so glad you're back!"

He kissed me lightly on the lips, "Tell me everything about what you've been doing. You got A's and you don't talk to your friends much. What about Florida? Did you get to go down there?"

I shook my head, "Edward, _all_ of that stuff is gone. Remember? You took it when you all…left."

He shook his head, "Bella, it's in your floorboard. I thought you would've found it… I'm sorry."

I nodded, "Okay, oh um I'm on the volleyball team. I joined about three months ago."

"Really?" Edward grinned. "That's great! Is it still going on?"

I nodded, "It's throughout the year. There's practice five days a week for about one to three hours. It's pretty fun actually."

He nodded, smiling very widely, "Do you have any meets coming up?"

I nodded, "Next Saturday. Oh and, I'm sort of captain."

His eyes widened and he looked quite proud, "And you've just been learning? That's fantastic my love! I'm very proud of you. I promise you that I will be at every one of your meets, from now on."

I grimaced, "No, no, that's all right. You don't have to do that Edward, really."

"No, I want to though," he beamed, throwing me off momentarily as to what we were talking about. He was perfect.

I shook my head, taking a breath, "No, no, really, it's not necessary and it's embarrassing."

He chuckled at this raising an eyebrow, "How is it embarrassing? It's great!"

"The shorts and I'm _very_ competitive, Edward…_Very competitive_," I widened my eyes as I spoke.

"All the more reason!" Edward clapped. "It's settled!"

I shook my head, "No, no, no one is coming to my meets. Ever. Oh! Renée's pregnant. Surprisingly, she's five months into it, too. Phil's ecstatic and Renée is very confused. But whatever."

"That's nice, do they know whether it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, interestedly.

I nodded, "Yeah, another girl. Jutarra Maple Dwyer." His mouth twitched, attempting not to laugh at the name. He attempted to cover the laugh up as a cough. "Vampire's don't cough Edward, you may have been gone for a very, _very_ long time but I remember at least that much. It's a funny name, it's really pretty horrible, I laughed at it too."

He winked before letting a low chuckle escape from his lips.

"_Jutarra Maple?_ Is she _serious_? She's never going to have a chance!" His chuckle turned into an echoing, bellowing Emmett-type laugh.

"I know," I snorted. "It's horrible! I suggested like Delilah or Kimberly but she said Jutarra is better. I definitely have to disagree."

"Jeez! Isabella Marie and Jutarra Maple? That's terrible!" He said through his laughter, which woke Poopy up and caused him to jump into my lap and lick Edward's face.

His face immediately scrunched up as he shook with silent laughter, Poopy nipped at his stony face.

"Oh Poopy you smell bad," he murmured.

I picked Poopy up and sat him on Charlie's chair and turned _Sex and the City_ up so he could hear it. Samantha, on the screen had been giving the USPS man a blowjob and Carrie had walked in on it. One of my favorites. But I hated all of the episodes involving Alexander Petrovski.** (:**

Poopy loved _Sex and the City_.

I loved Poopy for that mutual love.

After a few minutes I brought it up again, "So you're _really _not going to leave me?"

His eyes softened and his lips pressed lightly to mine, "I will_ never_ leave you again."

"And the issue of me being changed…how are we on that issue?" I asked hopefully.

He swallowed, looking strained, "Bella, I would love to spend an eternity with you. After you've finished High School. I cannot live without you. I will not live without you. I just need you to know, you have options, I love you but you need to be completely sure that this is what you definitely want. There is no turning back, you know?"

"I know and I know I want you. I know this is the lifestyle I want. I'll wait for High School to be over, though, for you."

He smiled happily, "Thank you."

"I love you," I told him.

He played with my hair, "I love you too."

"Well, aren't you a sexy muffin snake today," I winked before climbing off of his lap, leaving him looking like a beautiful, confused statue. Poopy left _Sex and the City_ to follow after me like the good puppy he was.

"Bella," whispered Edward from behind me as I walked. "Don't leave me alone, my love." He swooped me up in his arms, kissing me hard on the lips pulling away to murmur, "I just got you back." He then pressed his lips back to mine.

I kissed him back happily. I was so glad he was back. I had missed him so much. So badly. I kissed him greedily, remembering to breathe as I'd made that mistake of forgetting to breathe before and had to stop. I didn't want to stop, not ever.

Ahhh!

But I had to.

"Well," I sighed after I'd pulled away. "I have a babysitting job in an hour, so either you can come_ with me_ or go home," I murmured hopefully.

"I will definitely come with you," he smiled his crooked smile and asked, "Who will you be babysitting?"

"Coach Cindy and her husband, Jeff's children, Levi, he's about six months old, Rachael who's three and her twin Jason. Levi is very fussy, a lot of the time and the twins are sort of difficult to control but it's fun," I replied.

I looked down at my spandex shorts and tight tank top and laughed, "I should go change. I don't think Coach would want me wearing volleyball shorts to baby-sit her kids."

He nodded before he ran us upstairs, only setting me down to allow me to get dressed. I picked up a pair of jeans and kept my teal tank top on. He swooped me up again and began walking out of my bedroom and I exclaimed, "Oh! Bathroom! I need to stop in the bathroom!"

He set me down again, waiting outside the door as I walked in, turning back to him, gesturing for him to come in.

Edward's face contorted to a look of confusion, then horror, he quickly shook his head.

I realized he thought I had to _use _the bathroom, with a snort I told him, "I don't have to potty silly! I don't want to be in a different room from you though. Just come here, I promise not to pull down my pants."

Nodding he stepped inside, "Right," he cleared his throat. "I uh, knew that." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"I'm sure," I smiled as he leaned against the wall. Then, looking in the mirror I removed my make up I had smudged earlier in the day.

"You shouldn't wear make up," Edward stated lovingly, suddenly behind me and wrapping his arms around my small waist.

"_Right_," I rolled my eyes as I curled my eyelashes and began applying my mascara.

"Honestly," he said. "You're perfect. You don't need it."

I shook my head, "Matter of opinion."

He watched intently as I continued to put the make up on. After I put the eyeliner on with my eye pencil he picked it up, confused. "This looks like a Crayola colored pencil? Is it?"

I shook my head, "No, Edward. Now," I turned around, leaning in to press my freshly glossed lips to his own. "Let's take Poopy out and get to steppin'!"

We did just that, this time Poopy didn't run away though, luckily. I put a bowl of food in the house and we got in my clunky, rusted, red truck and pulled out of the driveway. I noticed Edward looked rather confused and very horrified as he looked down where my stereo system Emmett had given me for my eighteenth birthday used to be.

It had been removed forcefully.

Crudely.

I winced and kept my eyes locked on the road.

"Wh-what happened?" Edward asked, clearly baffled.

I shrugged, trying not to blush, "Oh, you know… Just stuff… Ke$ha and Niki Minaj came on the radio station right after the other and I got angry."

"So… you destroyed it?" he gaped. "How did you manage…? It was so secure…"

I glanced at my scarred fingers and the crowbar on the floor but did not respond. It really _had _been secured, I thought as I reminisced.

"Just because two bad singers came on?"

I shook my head, "No, no, _that_ I was joking about. I had actually been _very _angry with you and your family and so _that _happened."

"How did you…?" he was still at a loss for words. I reached to the floor at a red light and picked up my crowbar, and showed him my fingers. He grabbed my hands, horrified and kissed my fingers, "I'll replace it… So Emmett won't be offended…"

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

He shook his head as the light turned green, "No need to apologize."

"Is this month, March?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yes, March fifteenth."

"Wow, already… okay."

"Why?" He wondered.

I shook my head, "I sort of lost track of the months you were gone. I knew it was six months but I had no idea it was already _March._"

"I've gone too much time without you, my love," he sighed regretfully.

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, but," I took his hand. "You're here now. That's what really matters."

He pressed my hand to his lips, winking at me. My face heated slightly, it hadn't done that in months, I thought as I pulled into Coach Cindy's driveway. Edward and I got out of the car and he disappeared, surely, going in through a window to meet me inside. I walked to the door and knocked.

The door swung open to show Coach dressed in a black cocktail dress, showing too much cleavage and leg for my liking and her husband Jeff was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt. Coach thrust Levi into my hands, "Sorry to be out in such a rush today Bella! We are going to be late though, everything's where it usually is. Feel free to have people over, eat our food, just no parties," she winked. "We'll be back around midnight!"

"Have fun you too!" I called as they ran to their car before closing the door and adjusting the baby in my arms who was squirming and crying. "Levi!" I grinned, looking at him excitedly. "Levi! Little lovely Levi baby!" I exclaimed, kissing his chubby cheeks and he giggled, grabbing my hair and pulling. It didn't hurt it was just rather annoying.

Edward appeared in front of me, "You're rather good at calming him down."

I shrugged, "He's known me for a long time, isn't that right beautiful baby?" I smiled looking down at the gorgeous baby who grabbed both sides of my face.

"I think I might get jealous of all the attention you're giving him," he winked.

I snorted, not bothering to retort to his ridiculous statement. "Can you go get Levi's bottle ready?"

He nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

I set Levi in his bouncing chair and he grabbed my hand, shoving my pointer finger in his mouth happily. He chewed and sucked on it as he bounced and wiggled around.

"Bewwa!" Rachael and Jason were suddenly running at me, knocking me on my back. They squirmed on top of me, one sitting on my chest the other on my legs. Edward suddenly walked in the room, and Rachael asked me, "Who is that?"

"That's Edward," I smiled at the small girl sitting on my chest.

Her small mouth stretched into a smile, "Ed-ward… He's cute," she whispered the last part.

"I know right?" I whispered back to her. "Go say hi to him silly."

She jumped off of my chest where Jason quickly moved to grab onto my waist and laid down on me as Rachael grinned up at Edward, "Hi. I'm Rachael. I like you."

His mouth twitched as he attempted not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you Rachael," he crookedly smiled at her.

She was dazzled to say the least.

"_Hi Bewwa,_" Jason grinned, his front two teeth missing, he'd knocked them out while he was racing at Day Care.

Jason had a crush on me.

It was adorable.

"Hi Jason, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"

"What do you want to watch cutie?"

He thought for a moment, "Mmm…Finding Nemo!"

"Go get it sweetie!" I told him and he ran off. Edward was still talking to Rachael who was telling him her favorite colors in order. "Then lime gween, then da'k gween, then," I stopped listening after that. I took the bottle out of Edward's hand and picked Levi up to sit on the sofa and begin feeding him.

He drank it greedily until there was half of a bottle left and he pushed it away. Rachael was still talking about colors which I really thought was hilarious as Edward looked completely conflicted and anxious. Levi was falling asleep in my arms as I turned the movie on. I brought him upstairs to his room and dimmed the lights, to sit in the rocking chair and sway back and forth, as I sang "

Upgrade to Flash Player 10 for improved playback performance. **Upgrade Now** or **More Info**.

close

Loading...

To use playlists, you must **sign up for a username and channel**

Little child, be not afraid,  
>Though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,  
>I am here tonight.<p>

Little child, be not afraid,  
>Though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tear-stained face,  
>I am here tonight.<p>

And someday you'll know,  
>That nature is so,<br>The same rain that draws you near me.

Falls on rivers and land,  
>An forests and sand,<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning.<p>

Little child, be not afraid,  
>Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<br>And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams,  
>I am here tonight.<p>

Little child, be not afraid,  
>Though wind makes creatures of our trees<br>And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight.<p>

And someday you'll know,  
>That nature is so,<br>The same rain that draws you near me.

Falls on rivers and land,  
>On forests and sand,<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning.<p>

For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child,<br>And I was afraid.  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
>And to give a kiss goodnight.<p>

Well now I am grown,  
>And these years have shown,<br>That rain's a part of how life goes.

But it's dark and it's late,  
>So I'll hold you and wait<br>'Til your frightened eyes do close.

And I hope that you'll know,  
>That nature is so,<br>The same rain that draws you near me.

Falls on rivers and land,  
>On forests and sand,<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning.<p>

Everything's fine in the morning,  
>The rain will be gone in the morning,<br>But I'll still be here in the morning"


	4. Sneezing

**Chapter Four**

As Levi watched me singing quietly to him, his eyes began to droop and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Or so I thought as I began to lay him in his crib. His hand shot out, grabbing onto my finger and whimpering. "Shhh, shhh Levi," I smiled at him as I began to back out of the room. This made him begin to scream and cry. Rushing over, I scooped him up into my arms and patted his back gently. "I'm here love," I promised and began to walk out of the room when I smelt something foul.

Frowning I turned the light on in his blue room completely. I hated changing diapers. I began cleaning him up and blew on his tummy as he stared up into my eyes with his light blue eyes. After I put his clothing on again I walked back downstairs and sat on the sofa next to Edward who had Rachael on one knee as Jason played with his Hot Wheels on the ground.

Levi was enthralled by the movie and Rachael was too excited about watching the movie to notice anything else. Edward leaned in and kissed my temple, "You sang lovely."

I rolled my eyes, "Liar."

He shook his head, "You're so cute when you're modest." Edward leaned in to kiss my lips, which Levi was interested in. He looked at me, slapping his lips together, he grabbed my head and pressed his lips to mine, just placing them there. Like he was expecting something.

I cooed and kissed his cheeks, his forehead, temples, nose, and chin which made him giggle madly. I tickled his tiny feet and he squirmed, squealing before I turned him to the television screen to watch the movie.

Edward looked slightly put out. I sent him a questioning look and he leaned in to kiss me deeply for a moment before turning to the screen, twirling my hair in his fingers.

Eventually, near the end of the movie, Levi fell asleep. I got up slowly and carried him carefully upstairs before setting him down in his little blue crib. I made sure it was secure before turning on his dinosaur nightlight on.

As the movie ended I told Rachael and Jason to go brush their teeth and get dressed for bed. As they scattered away Edward pulled me into his lap, I laid my head on his chest and kissed his Adam's Apple.

"You're very good with the children," Edward stated.

I shook my head, "They aren't usually this good. Hopefully we can get them to bed without one of them being put into time-out."

"So strict, Miss Swan," he grinned.

With a wink I retorted, "You like it."

He nodded, "I cannot deny that."

Rachael and Jason walked back together, Jason was ready for bed but Rachael was still in her jeans. "Rachael, I told you to get ready for bed," I reminded.

She stomped her foot, "I don't _want_ to go to bed though!"

"Rachael, go change and you'll get a story before bedtime," I suggested. Her brow furrowed, unsure before it smoothed out and she stayed where she was standing. "Do you want to go to time out?"

Her eyes welled up and she shook her head, "No…"

"Go get ready then," I instructed.

"But… But that's not _fair!_" She cried, crossing her arms.

"Told you," I murmured to Edward who just traced patterns on my back. "It doesn't have to be fair. Go get ready."

Furiously, she stomped off to her room with Jason trailing behind her.

"I see what you meant," Edward chuckled. "Did you ever realize how many different colors there are? Not just purple, dark purple, light purple, pink-purple, medium purple…"

I snorted, "Oh Edward… I've missed you."

He replied affectionately, "I've missed you too, my love."

A few minutes later Jason came out with a book and asked me to read to the before sleeping. Edward followed me to the bedroom and watched me read to them about Cinderella before kissing their cheeks, turning off their light and closing the door.

Before I jumped Edward.

My arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. His lips connected to mine and one hand went to my bum and the other to my back, holding me there. He pressed me against the wall for a moment, deepening the kiss before he walked us to the sofa and laid me down and laid over me, holding himself up, hovering above me.

He broke away to kiss my neck and up to my jaw and I sighed contently.

Then his phone rang.

He groaned and sat up, "Hello?" He paused, listening. "No I'm with her now." He stopped again. "She had to baby-sit." Pausing again, he looked slightly confused. "How many times?" Pause. "For what?" Stop. "Okay bye."

Edward looked at me, shaking his head, he looked like he wanted to smile but he didn't. "So Carlisle tells me you've been in the Hospital seven times in the past five months?"

"Yes…" I murmured looking down

"Care to explain?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, "A few times it was from volleyball injuries, once for a motorcycle accident, once for falling down the stairs and twice for cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" He sounded shocked. "You cliff jump?"

I shook my head, "Not anymore. I did, while you were away…" _To hear your voice. Because if I was stupid I heard you. It helped keep me somewhat sane._

"And the injuries from volleyball? What kind of injuries?"

"I sprained my ankle at a meet and broke my pointer finger at practice. As for the third, it was an accident at a meet, just some dehydration which made me pass out," I shrugged.

"Well," Edward sighed. "Hopefully the next meet won't injure you or I might have to step in and help with it, if I need to."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you're not going anyways so no worries."

"I'm definitely coming," he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I just won't tell you where it's at," I narrowed my eyes.

His lips stretched into wide smile, "I'll find out one way or another."

Edward turned on the B rated movie, the _Open Door._ "This movie…" I murmured as the movie progressed into the ridiculous killings, "is absolutely horrible."

"The acting is ridiculous," he snorted.

"They're about as food actors as the common grapefruit," I sighed.

"Levi's awake, he's about to start crying," Edward told me.

I groaned and got off the sofa and started up the stairs, I didn't look behind me but I knew he was following me. We walked into the baby's room just as he began to cry. "Hi Levi," I smiled and he reached for me. I picked him up and his crying lessened slightly. Edward pulled me toward him as he sat in the rocking chair, taking me into his lap. Rocking us back and forth he cradled me as I cradled Levi.

Kissing my forehead, he began to hum my lullaby. It calmed Levi down, completely. I smiled up at Edward and he winked. Levi slapped his lips together once before a small snore came out of his throat.

Edward carried me to the crib and I set the baby down before he ran us downstairs.

The hours passed quickly until Coach got home and we were on out way back to my house. I didn't want to sleep that night. But I fell asleep before we reached the house.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, face down, to a cool hand lightly rubbing my back, with a sigh I opened my eyes to see Edward lying next to me, "Good morning, love." He leaned over to kiss me, "Go get ready for school."

Groaning, moaning and whining I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping out of the clothes I had been wearing since yesterday and stepped in the warm stream of water. The water woke me up almost immediately. After my shower finished I dried off and went to my room, where Edward had left while I was in the shower, I dropped the towel and began getting ready. I dressed and got my volleyball bag together for after school before putting on my make up and going downstairs to meet Edward in his car.

He had put on Niki Minaj to bother me on the way to school. "Edward she's horrible! She makes me want to go deaf!"

He began singing the song loudly and I reached for the stereo to turn it off and he blocked my hand for a moment until the song was about to end and laughed before turning it off, and leaning over, kissing me deeply, "Sorry love, I had to. You're so adorable when you're frustrated."

He was impossible to stay angry at. He parked his car and I grabbed both sides of his face and brought him toward me to kiss his lips until the first bell rang. Edward walked me to my first class, carrying my volleyball bag on his shoulder. People stared and whispered as we passed them, holding hands.

"Hi, Edward," Lauren Mallory smiled, her voice deepening slightly. She sounded like an idiot. And looked like one, her boobs were shoved up under her chin and her shirt was way too tight while her skirt barely covered her ass.

_If she were to sneeze, everything would fall out, _I thought.

_And there would be vagina's everywhere._

Nauseously, I fought back the images in my head, cringing and on the verge of gagging.

_Oh, gosh_, I thought,_ I am so glad Edward cannot read my mind…_

He was looking down at me, his eyes were questioning and Lauren looked annoyed, her eyes looking me up and down before saying, "Anyways, Edward, I was like…wondering since you like…just came back…if you'd go with me to the movies on Friday. And like welcome back by the way," she winked, licking her lips.

"No thank you Lauren, I will be with Bella Friday."

She glared down at me, her stringy blonde hair looking slightly frayed. "Whatever," she walked into the classroom without another word.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked, amusedly.

I bit my lip, and cleared my throat, "Uhm…Nothing?"

"Liar," he winked. "Tell me, c'mon." His lips trailed from my temple to my jaw. "Please?"

I nodded, giving in with a sigh, "Alright, I was just thinking that Lauren's skirt was so short that if she were to sneeze, everyone would see her vagina."

"Oh, how I wish I could see into your mind, Bella," he chuckled. "Now get to class my angel. Go learn something."

"Why would I go learn something now if _you_," I kissed him."Can teach it to me?"

He rolled his gorgeous eyes, "Go to class. I'll be making sure you're learning," he warned, tapping his temple and walking away.

I sighed, watching him walk away before turning back to my class, spotting Lauren on the verge of sneezing. Horrified, I watched, unable to look away, it was like a train wreck!

"_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"_


End file.
